Professor Layton and The Living Dead
by Roses Thorns and Butterflies
Summary: One mysterious letter with no sender, one ghost trapped in a living body, one confused professor. My first fanfic, so read and review!  Chapter 6 up! Now there's a bit of a twist ...
1. The Letter

**Hey guys. This is a fanfic on Professor Layton. It's my first one, so please be kind and read and review! **

Professor Layton awoke with a start. His alarm clock was beeping and could be heard halfway down the hallway. He pressed the off button and rose from his bed. Slipping on his brown dressing gown and slippers (and not forgetting his beloved top hat, of course!) and went downstairs. Flora, as usual, was already up and making tea. But to his surprise, Luke was also up.

"Morning, Professor!" Flora chirped cheerfully, stirring the three cups of tea that were sitting daintily on the tray.

"Yeah. How did you sleep?" Luke quizzed, his eyes bright and cheery.

"Er, fine. And you, my boy? Oh, Flora. You really didn't have to go to that trouble, my dear. Sit down, and I'll do the rest." Professor Layton walked over to where Flora was standing and gently took her by the arm and led her to the chair by the table.

"Oh, Professor, I forgot! You have mail." Flora said, reaching over the table and handing him the letter.

"Really? Well, let's have a look then, shall we?" Professor Layton took a pen knife from the drawer and began to open the letter. He read the fine script enclosed:

_Dear Professor,_

_You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you. You saved my life, from my own madness, in fact. It was such a long time ago now, nearly 5 years. I'm afraid I have to call upon you again, my friend._

_You see, there is a young lady who lives in my area. She puzzles me so. She is so dead, yet so alive. So strange, yet so common. I just can't put my finger on it. Whenever I talk to her, she always starts to talk about ghosts and spirits and the like. She tells me she was once one of them, and that she has been separated from her corpse and from her family I think she wants me to help her to return there. That's all I know about her. I don't even know her name. _

_I have enclosed a note that tells you where to meet me. As to the mystery of who I am, all will become clear when we meet._

_Regards_

**I wanted to end my very first story on a sort of cliff-hanger. Sorry it's so short, but I'm not really sure where this is going myself! Lol**

**R&R please!**


	2. A New Arrival

**Hey! This chapter will be longer! I promise. Please read and review!**

The trio immediately bolted to the car and sped off to their destination. The Professor, who was a little pale, took the driver's seat, whilst Luke sat in front with the professor and Flora sat in the back seat. All, were worried, excited, anxious, shocked, but their faces were undetectable. Flora spoke first to break the tense atmosphere of silence.

"So... What are we going to do? We can't exactly trust this person, now can we?" She shuffled in her seat.

"Perhaps we can trust them after all, my dear. I think I have a sneaking suspicion as to who our anonymous friend may be." The Professor said, fixing the brim of his hat.

Luke gasped. "Intuition, eh Professor?"

Professor Layton chuckled at the child's remark. "Well, we've arrived."

They reached a large, stone building that looked positively ancient. And creepy. The roofs had spires and they seemed to be holding the sky up. Luke gaped up at the castle in wonder and horror.

"_Ah, Professor, so glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to come and see my face again. Truly, I am." _A familiar voice came from the shadows. The figure stepped out to reveal itself.

Flora gasped. To the Professor's disbelief, she ran over and hugged the person who had just emerged, despite what they had done to her 5 years ago.

"Clive!" Layton, Luke and Flora announced in unison.

"So nice to see you all again." He said, placing his hand on his chest. He looked at Flora lovingly. She smiled back at him with the exact same look.

"Maybe we should get out of here, Professor." Luke said, beginning to make his way to the car, but waiting for the Professor's approval first.

"Wait just a moment there, Luke," Layton said, raising his arm slightly to signal for the child to stop. "Our...friend here needs to explain some things to us first."

Clive made his way over to the trio. "Perhaps we should go inside?" He gestured towards the castle. Luke anger turned to fear in an instant.

"W-w-we're really going in... in... in there? Now I KNOW it's a trap!" Luke quivered.

"Come on, Luke! It'll be dark soon, anyway. It took us all day getting here, and I'm sure the professor's tired. Besides, I'm cold." Flora said, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to stay warm.

Clive took off his jacket. "Here, take this. You might need it." He gave the jacket to Flora.

"Oh, thank you, Clive." Flora blushed. Clive smiled lovingly at her. Luke just rolled his eyes.

They made their way through the heavy iron gates and into the main block of the castle. It was still cold, but not quite as cold as outside.

"This way," Clive said.

"Is this your house, Clive?" Layton asked inquisitively. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Oh goodness no Professor!" Clive chuckled. "This house is where the young lady I told you about resides."

"I see. Do you happen to know where she might be?" Layton continued.

"Yes. She invited me here. When I went out to meet you, she was in the oratory. Praying. She does that a lot, but even more so in recent weeks."

They made their way to the oratory **(which, for those who don't know, is like a small chapel or church)** through the dark, dreary, depressing hallways. Halloween wasn't until a few months, but boy, did it feel like it now.

"Gosh, I feel even colder now," Flora said. "Just looking at these bare walls and depressing drawings is enough to make your blood run cold."

"It's not very welcoming, I agree my dear," Layton said, "However, we were told that the young lady who resides here is a spirit of another world, trapped in another poor girl's body."

Luke piped up. "So, Clive, what have you been doing with yourself for the past 5 or so years? You said when we met last that you would "atone for your crimes", but... well, somehow, I don't believe you. After all you did a pretty convincing job, posing as the older me for so long. What I mean is, how did you end up here? "

"Well, Luke, it's a long story, and that was a long time ago. But, I too think that you deserve an explanation."

"Go on." Layton said.

"It was after I got released from jail. I felt terrible, like I was a heavy burden upon the shoulders of the world. I went into a sort of self-destruct state. I did everything to try and end it, but nothing worked. It was like God himself didn't want me to die as he knew I had a proper purpose on this earth, other than that blasted mobile fortress and "Future London". I heard the call and decided to turn my life around. I came here, and I met the girl. She told me all about how she died and went to purgatory, only to be dragged back down to earth again. I want to help her get back home."

"Oh, Clive, that's so thoughtful of you." Flora said.

"Indeed. When shall we meet this girl?" Layton said.

"You'll meet her now. We're here." He stopped outside a door that was covered in stained glass. It was clearly the oratory. Clive pushed open the doors. Horror filled the room's atmosphere.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Blood everywhere, a knife glinting in the moonlight. And there, in the middle of the floor, was the dead body of a young lady.

**So... What do you think? I told you this one would be longer! How do you like my ending? R&R!**


	3. The Murder

**Hey guys. So, this is the third chapter (DUH! Lol) and I've decided to give my scientific/spriritual/suprnatural side a chance to shine. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Blimey! That's quite a story!" Inspector Chelmey pondered, cupping his chin with his hand.

"Yes, it is quite perplexing, isn't it? I believe you are just the person to help me with the job of this investigation. With your... unmistakeable skills, we have the upper hand indeed." Professor Layton walked beside him and Barton, who was toddling along behind Clive, Flora and Luke, was taking notes.

"Professor, what do you mean by the "Upper Hand"? This was suicide!" Luke argued, waving his hands dramatically.

"No, Luke, I'm not so sure that it was. You see, in the positioning of the body, I noted some very strange things. First or all, the girl would never have killed herself as she knew that Clive here was going to help her get back to heaven to be with her family. Another reason she would not commit suicide is because although there was a dead spirit inside that body, another girl lay inside. The girl whom the body actually belonged to. She had two spirits. And, from time to time, the other would emerge and have it's time to live, and then they would switch. Somewhat like being "possessed". The true owner of the body had a life of her own, and would in no way commit suicide against her own will. It would destroy her very persona. Thirdly, if this was indeed suicide, wouldn't the girl have had the weapon in her hand? But, upon our arrival at the scene, the knife was 3 metres away from the corpse. The pieces just don't fit together. This was murder." Professor Layton tipped the brim of his hat, somewhat in a sign of respect for the girl.

"Wow. That's outstanding, Professor." Clive said sincerely. "I'm quite literally in awe."

"Yes.. er, you must have read my mind, Layton." Chelmey mused, scratching his head.

"Where is she now?" Flora asked.

"Oh, she's in the mortary. Being postmortemed."

"Ah. Clive, you must be terribly shocked. After all, she was your friend, yes? You grew quite close?" Flora daintily placed her hand on his. He squeezed it and smiled gently.

"I-It is, er, quite a shock. Yes, quite. I never knew her very well, but it felt like I knew all there was to know about her. Why, she even told me how she died." Clive shed a silent tear, which caressed his cheek and rolled gently down to his neck. He wiped it away quickly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you all to come down to the station. Come along now." Chelmey and Barton led the four of them to the police car and they set off for the station in the dusk skyline.

* * *

**Another shorty, sorry. I have coursework. GRRRRR! Oh well. Did you like it? R&R please luv ya XD**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Interrogation

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, but it's the mid-term holidays and I am lazy, to be honest. Well, here's your next dose of Professor Layton!**

* * *

Clive sat in a dingy, dusty interrogation room with seriously sweaty palms and a sore head. He felt claustrophobic, like the whole world was closing in on him and there was no way out. He tensely looked around and saw a mirror on the other side of the room, staring at him. He felt uneasy, knowing full well that there were people behind that mirror-glass, and even when he looked away from it he could still feel their eyes boring into his soul, searching for any sign of weakness or evil. The door opened and Inspector Chelmey stepped in and took the seat opposite him, also staring at him.

"So, _Clive_," He said his name with pure hatred in his voice, "where were you when this... untimely, tragic event took place?" He sat back and crossed his arms, looking coldly into his eyes.

"I-I-I was outside, waiting for the Professor. Sh-sh-she was fine when I left her, I-I-I swear. I never harmed her in the slightest. A-a-a-after all, I was helping her get home." Clive ran his hands through his hair in despair.

"What are you talking about, "I was helping her get home." What do you mean? The girl died in her very own house!" Chelmey thumped the table with his fist aggressively.

"You won't believe me. You'd be better off asking the Professor. Can I go now, please?"

Chelmey hesitated for a moment. "...Alright. But I want you stay within the grounds of the station."

Clive walked out without a sound. He brushed past the security guard with a sinister smirk on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Professor. Inspector Chelmey would like a word with you." He sat down next to Flora, who was still shaking from the gruesome event that had taken place just a few short hours ago.

"Very well." Professor Layton got up and walked swiftly out of the room. Luke went paler and paler by the minute.

Professor Layton now found himself in the same position as Clive was only a few minutes ago, except the Professor was sightly calmer, and was able to control his emotions in a gentlemanly manner.

"Layton."

"Inspector. You wished to see me?"

"Yes. You see, Mr Layton, I am rather puzzled about the anecdotes of Mr Dove. What's all this buisness about him "helping her get back home"? That's madness! The girl died in her own house for Christ's sake!"

"Ah. Inspector, the things that Clive is saying are not entirely unfounded. The girl-or should I say, the _spirit _of the girl-was not from this time. There were two spirits inside that girl's body, after all, Inspector. You heard me say it myself."

"I...I see?" But Inspector Chelmey was clearly _not_ seeing it. Not at all.

"Was that all, Inspector? You can hardly interrogate me or the others as we had no ties to the girl and were not present when the incident took place as we were outside talking to Clive. May we go?"

The Inspector was clearly so dumbfounded that he barely heard the Professor. Just nodded his head like a robot that needed oil. **(do you like my simile? lol)**

The Professor stepped out of the room with the same twisted smirk that Clive had.

"Clive, a word please?"

"Certainly."

They stepped out of the room and went outside.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Clive asked.

"No, not yet, anyway." The Professor replied.

"I must say, your doing a brilliant job posing as him, Don Paolo."

"Your not so bad at Clive yourself, Jean Descole."

The two gave an evil snigger.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! read and review please! xoxoxo**


	5. A Shock Revalation

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter in "Professor Layton and The Living Dead"! So read and review! Xoxox **

**Btw, I'm so so sorry for the slow update!**

* * *

The twisted twosome dashed indoors and into the waiting area. Descole and Paolo glanced at the clock. 10pm. What a drag. What a day! A murder, a "surprise" meeting, a strange letter. They had never experienced anything like this before.

The car journey home was a quiet one. Luke was sat in the front as usual, but he wasn't as chatty. Flora and Clive were sat in the back seat, with the occasional glance at each other. Professor Layton was driving. He fixed his top hat and stared on at the road. His thoughts suppressed him deeply. _"How are we going to get away with this?" _He thought, _"Luke will catch on eventually." _

After a number of twists and turns, the four arrived at Layton's tall house. Clive scanned the residence in awe. He had no idea the professor was so rich! Or so tidy! The flowerbeds were in perfect condition; a small group of pansies an one corner, roses in another, daffodils and tulips filled the remaining corners. And in the middle of the flowerbed was a small pond, with water lilies floating atop it. The house itself, however, was something else entirely. It was really tall, so tall in fact, that it could have been holding the sky up. It had many stories, and was half covered in Ivy. Despite the description, it didn't look sinister, more odd.

A harsh, cold, bitter breeze thundered through the air, as if all the happiness had gone from the world. In one split second, that mild summer night had twisted into something most foul, ghostly and demonic.

They decided to make their way inside. The professor first, followed closely by Luke, Flora and Clive. Flora immediately set to work on the fire, whilst the professor prepared the tea. Luke and Clive sat opposite each other in the sitting room.

Clive could not have even imagined how much Luke hated him. After all, wasn't he the one that posed as Luke's older self? And wasn't he the one who lead them to the heart of their mystery? He was the one Luke thought he had a special bond with, something far greater than his bond with the professor. He thought they were one, in spirit and mind. He thought they knew how each other worked, what made them tick, what they liked and what they disliked. But alas, it wasn't true. Can you imagine being let down by yourself? How disappointing and depressing would that be? Who can you trust if you can't trust yourself?

But, of course, Clive had his reasons too. It wasn't all his fault. None of this would have happened if that blasted Bill Hawks hadn't given the go ahead on the time machine. This wouldn't have happened if they'd spent more time on it. Hell, this wouldn't have happened if he wasn't a scientist in the first place! Because of his crucial mistake, Clive lost his parents, many others lost loved ones, and the professor lost the love of his life. Bill Hawks had to pay, there was no two ways about it. But did Clive really need to put so many people through hell on earth just to do that? Did he really need to toy with people's feelings and minds?

"Fire's ready!" Flora called.

"Tea's ready!" The professor called.

"Great!" Luke and Clive said in unison.

They all gathered around the fire, gazing into it, pleading with it, threatening it for warmth. Flora was curled up on the sofa, half-asleep, while Clive sat next to her. Luke was sat in the two-seater sofa, whilst the professor sat in his armchair, gently sipping his tea.

"So," Luke said after a while of not speaking **(which I wouldn't have been able to stand!)**, "What are we to do about this whole affair? We can't just let it fizzle and die! That poor girl needs justice!"

"Calm yourself Luke!" The professor said gently, "I have a plan." **(which will not be unveiled until the next couple of chapters! :D)**

"What is it, Professor?" Clive queried.

"I'll tell you later." Professor Layton stood up and headed towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" He opened the door and gestured for everyone to come out.

"Where are we going?" Flora asked.

"Well, you'll see when we get there, won't you dear?" Professor Layton laid a hand on Flora's shoulder. "Ok, everyone ready?"

They nodded.

"Well then, off we go!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Everyone turned around to see who had interrupted them.

There, standing in the hallway, was...

"PROFESSOR LAYTON!"

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter long, I really did, but it just didn't work did it? Oh well. Anyway, did you miss me? Read and review and tell me if you did! :D **

**xox**


	6. The Truth Will Out

**Hi! Ch. 6! I was planning to end it on Ch.5, but I couldn't be bothered! Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :D By the way, I am really, truly, deeply sorry for the painstakingly slow update! If I'm honest, I've been putting this story off. But I felt like writing today, seeing as it's Sunday, the summer holidays are near, and I'll soon be doing my GCSEs. So I wanted to do something to pass the time ... well, enjoy! :D**

"What the- How the- F-f-f-figgins did... wait, wa?" Luke was in complete shock and discombobulation. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Paolo and the Professor said in unison, Paolo trying to keep up his act.

"Shut it, Paolo, the game's up! Our so-called "brilliant plan" has failed." Clive peeled off his mask, to reveal Jean Descole .

"Ah. I had a feeling it was you two who were behind this." The real Professor, who was still adorned with his brown dressing gown and orange striped pyjamas from the previous morning, all the while trying to act like a gentleman in the best possible way given the circumstances, walked right up to Don Paolo and said, "And I'll just take these..." removing his beloved top hat from Paolo's head and placing it on its rightful perch atop his own, and stripping Paolo from his costume, revealing his usual attire of purple and red, and quickly got dressed. Once done, and fully composed, he slowly peeled back Paolo's mask, to reveal the man himself.

"Right. Let's all sit down, shall we?"

All were sitting comfortably, twiddling their thumbs. All except Professor Layton, who was striding up and down the carpet, back and forth, back and forth like the pendulum on an old clock, all the while trying to decipher this conundrum.

"Hmm." He said at last, coming to a halt in front of Luke. The innocent boy stared up at his idol with a glassy look of wonder, and the Professor resumed his pacing.

"Hmmmm. Hm." He repeated, coming to another halt. He slowly nodded his head once and turned round to face the party.

"Well? What happened Professor?" Flora asked. Her shaking hands folded on her knees. She was freezing, despite the heat from the roaring fire.

"I can't connect all the dots at the moment, but I can tell you what happened this morning ..."

_Flashback_

Professor Layton's alarm went off and a weary arm reached out to stop it. The Professor rose and yawned, stretching his legs and arms.

He slipped on his brown dressing gown and top hat and shuffled down stairs.

"Morning Professor!" It was Flora, who was making breakfast.

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?" To the Professor's surprise, it was Luke. It was out of character for him to be up this early.

"Er, fine. And you, my boy? Oh, Flora. You really didn't have to go to that trouble, my dear. Sit down, and I'll do the rest." He led Flora to the chair and Flora told him he had mail, so, as you do, he opened it and read it.

_Dear Professor,_

_You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you. You saved my life, from my own madness, in fact. It was such a long time ago now, nearly 5 years. I'm afraid I have to call upon you again, my friend._

_You see, there is a young lady who lives in my area. She puzzles me so. She is so dead, yet so alive. So strange, yet so common. I just can't put my finger on it. Whenever I talk to her, she always starts to talk about ghosts and spirits and the like. She tells me she was once one of them, and that she has been separated from her corpse and from her family I think she wants me to help her to return there. That's all I know about her. I don't even know her name. _

_I have enclosed a note that tells you where to meet me. As to the mystery of who I am, all will become clear when we meet._

_Regards_

"Right. Get dressed, everyone, it appears we have another investigation on our hands!" Professor Layton chimed, and the two adolescents smiled and wolfed down the rest of their breakfast.

Upstairs, Layton walked over to the walk-in wardrobe, turned the handle, opened it and-

"Wh-!" something jumped out at him and next thing he knew, he was under the stairs, staggering for the door, (which was locked and adorned with quite a few spiders) still in his dressing gown and pyjamas- but no top hat. He searched around frantically for the item which meant the world to him, but his efforts were in vain.

Poor Professor. He heard no sign of life in the house. He feared the worst had happened to the kids, but he couldn't get out and had no access to a phone. He also had no clock, so if the worst really had happened, he didn't know how long he had been in there for or how long the children were- no. He mustn't think like that. He must compose himself. After all, that's what a gentleman does.

All of a sudden, he heard his own muffled voice, along with Flora, Luke and ... Clive? This was all getting ridiculous. But thank goodness the kids were alright ... but why was he hearing his own voice? Was he still knocked out? Was he dreaming? Was he dead? He knew now that Clive must have been the author of the letter. Oh- They were coming. He needed to be completely silent.

The door opened and he heard Flora's light footsteps move past him towards the living room and the unmistakeable sound of a match being struck.

About five minutes later, and after hearing more muffled chatting, he heard Flora ask:

"Where are we going?"

Going? GOING? No! He wasn't letting this strange impersonator take them again! Who knew what could happen? And how long would they be going for? When would they be back? When would they open the under stairs door and find him, perhaps half starved, or even dead? Would they even come back at all?

With one almighty kick to the under stairs door, Professor Layton emerged after one day of darkness in a cupboard, and yelled-

"NOT SO FAST!"

"And there you are." The Professor concluded.

Flora and Luke were gobsmacked, as was Descole, a little, at least. But Paolo was undetectable.

"OH, you're so brave, Layton." Paolo mocked adoration and clasped his hands together and brought them beside his face.

Professor Layton glared at him. "Why did you even bother to do that, Paul?"

"I did it because for once in my life, I wanted to be the one who was respected, trusted ... or even loved ..." Paolo trailed off, but not for long. "Why did you take her from me Layton? She would have been mine, If I only had more time! But you! You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you? You ruined it! Ruined my life! Ruined my happiness! Ruined my future ... You ruined everything." He whispered the last three words as tears cascaded down his face. He abruptly got up and left, just walked out the door, without even so much as a word or a vengeance.


	7. Hospitalised

**Greetings everyone! Well, I want to go back to fast updating and will try my best to do so from now on so ... enjoy your next fix of PL fan fiction!**

* * *

They all watched Paolo walk slowly and sadly out into the London street with a tinge of sympathy. When they turned round, they saw that the armchair in the corner of the room was now vacant. Descole had scarpered.

"Professor, we have to go after him! Don't you realise what he did to you?" Luke was getting frustrated, but the Professor remained composed.

"No, Luke. I think it best if we let him go. We have more important things to attend to."

"Like what?" Flora quizzed.

"We need to see if the real Clive's okay, now don't we?"

"Why? He probably knew nothing about this!" Luke retorted, but the Professor simply shook his head.

"Maybe not, but I have a feeling that something just isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how would Descole have got Clive's clothes? How would he have got to that old castle near where Clive lives? We need to go and check it out."

Once again, they sped off in silence. Flora was very distressed and Luke had lines on his forehead, which wasn't normal for a boy of his age. The Professor, too, looked slightly off character too. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination.

The castle was the same as before: the same ancient, creepy structure, the lofty spires that pierced into the clouds spilling out the azure sky.

"Where should we check?" Luke asked.

"I say we check the back of the castle first." Flora suggested.

They did just that, and found nothing. They checked the front, sides and all the rooms, same result. Nothing but dust, cobwebs and about two dozen spiders. All hope was lost.

As they were about to leave, even more worried and anxious than before, Luke squeaked:

"Wait, Professor! We haven't checked the attic!"

"Hm?" The Professor whirled round to face the child.

"The attic! We haven't checked it yet!" Luke was already running backwards, up towards the stairs, when-

"AHH!"

Luke fell from the top of the stairs, over the iron railings, hitting his head on the dusty, wooden floor. But something had broken his fall ...

"Oh my goodness!" The Professor exclaimed as he came running over to the injured child, however, retracted slightly when he saw what Luke was lying on top of-

He carefully dragged Luke off it and the child writhed in pain, but he soon subsided when he noticed what he had nearly crushed too.

Clive lay sprawled on the dusty floor, covered in blood, extremely pale and lifeless. But he wasn't dead, the Professor could tell, because his chest was still rising and falling, but it was very shallow. He needed serious medical attention. And fast.

Luke seemed to have recovered slightly as he got up and found a very old telephone on the table in the hall. He dialled the ambulance and explained where they were. A few minutes later he returned.

The Professor was performing CPR on Clive, trying to revive him as he had stopped breathing. Flora was close to tears at the thought of losing him.

Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived to take Clive to the hospital. They set up his bed, put him on an IV drip, a ventilator and a life support machine. The doctors said that Clive had five broken ribs and a punctured lung from Luke falling on him, as well as internal bleeding and bleeding to the brain. They said that had the Professor not provided Clive with CPR, He would not have survived the journey to the hospital.

"We're going to have to keep Clive in here for about two months. We will inflate his lung tomorrow and try to get him booked in for a scan and an operation on his internal bleeding and blood clots to the brain. But he will be ok. If all goes well with the inflation, we will take him off the ventilator and if the ops are a success, we might be able to take him off life support. You can stay with him tonight, but tomorrow we will have to sort out visiting times. Okay?" The doctor gave a reassuring smile to the three of them, but especially Flora, who was beside herself when she heard the list of injuries.

"Yes, doctor, we'll stay tonight. Thank you ever so much." Professor Layton told the doctor sincerely.

The doctor gave one last smile and led the way to Clive's private room.

The floor was tiled with black and white, and the walls were a wish-washy blue. It would be calming, had there not been a seriously ill young man in the centre of the room with a monitor beeping constantly beside him, as well as a life support machine and a ventilator hooked up to him.

They had been in the room about three hours. The Professor glanced at the clock. It was 11pm. Luke was slowly being rocked to sleep b the rhythmic beeping and airy sounds of the monitors and the apparatus that was keeping Clive alive.

Flora, however, was sitting as straight as the Professor had ever seen her. Her eyes were wide open and watching Clive's chest slowly rise and fall. The ventilator seemed to be doing its job, because Clive's breathing was not as shallow or slow paced as it was in the castle hall. But Flora still searched him, searching for any other sign of improvement in a hope that it would put her mind at ease.

The Professor could understand Flora's concern; after all, he had once been very fond of Clive himself, or rather, he had been fond of "Future Luke". He was a gentleman with a heart of gold and was very friendly. The Professor wondered if Clive was the same.

He looked at Luke again. He was sound asleep. He saw that Flora was starting to grow weary now too, so the Professor suggested that they retire for the night. Flora agreed, and they eventually fell asleep in their chairs.

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter :) Hope you liked it! Please read and review! xx**


End file.
